Sí es amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Afsixiante. Absorvente hasta el punto de no darse cuenta qué hace. Su amor por él. Sí, es amor.


Premio sorte 1000 me gustas de la página.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Sí es amor.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pareja:** Naruto x Sasuke.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

 **Estado:** Completo.

* * *

 **Ganadora**

Ale-dra

 **Palabras a usar:**

Celos, Obsesión y Amor.

.

* * *

Aquello desde luego no era normal. Surcaba el punto de la locura. De los celos, la obsesión y la necesidad. Quizás fuera algo llamado amor naturalmente, pero empezaba a pensar que no. La amargura de la situación le provocaba sendas pesadillas. Torturas nocturnas en las que su cuerpo clamaba por la cercanía de otro. El deseo convertido en rabia.

—Suficiente.

Ni siquiera el sonido de su voz bastaba. Era algo que iba más allá. Algo que debía de surcar las barreras de la piel y llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Ni siquiera sus manos podían detenerse, acariciando una nívea piel que se estremecía bajo sus dedos, bajo sus labios y dientes. Un gemido de frustración cuando su mano se desvió hasta uno de sus pezones. El corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la sangre acumulada en aquella parte de su ser que ansiaba atravesarlo hasta que gritara su nombre.

El puñetazo en la cara bastó para que reaccionara.

Y entonces se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tendido sobre la colchoneta de deporte, semidesnudo, Sasuke jadeaba de frustración, con las mejillas ruborizadas de rabia y los ojos brillantes.

Naruto retrocedió al darse cuenta, cayendo de culo frente a él. Su camisa estaba abierta a cada lado de su pecho, cayendo por sus hombros. Tenía marcas de mordeduras por todo su cuerpo y sus pezones estaban irritados.

—Teme, yo…— balbuceó.

¿De qué serviría, no obstante, disculparse por algo que realmente deseaba hacer desde que todo aquello lo atormentaba?

Se miró las manos con enfado. Le temblaban.

—Joder —blasfemó Uchiha tirando de la camisa para poder sentarse mejor en la lona—. Eres un jodido bruto.

Naruto asintió, sintiendo un escalofrío. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego descendió su mirada de su rostro hasta su entrepierna. Naruto se la cubrió con las manos, maldiciendo que pese a todo la erección continuara ahí.

—Si tan solo no hubieras estado hablando con Suigetsu tan cómodamente —siseó formando un pico de pato con los labios.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

Naruto no podía negarlo: estaba celoso. Y los celos habían provocado tal reacción que sin darse cuenta llevó al chico aparte y cuando se dio cuenta, las cosas se le habían ido de las manos hasta esa situación. La obsesión que tenía con ese hombre no era normal. NI siquiera la había sentido nunca por una mujer. Solo Sasuke podía lograr eso en él.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta lo hizo mirar con incredulidad hacia el moreno. Porque era la misma pregunta que él siempre se hacía después de que en un momento de intimidad su simiente resbalara por sus dedos y la figura de su amigo escapara de su memoria.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos en aquel gesto tan zorruno suyo.

—Probablemente porque te amo.

Aquello pareció descolocar completamente al Uchiha, que se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos clavados en él, como si intentara de descifrar alguna connotación de burla.

—Hablo en serio, Teme —aseguró frunciendo los labios—. Por eso quiero tener todo.

—¿Y violarme entra en la parte de esa obsesión? —gruñó Sasuke señalándole la entrepierna—. Joder, ibas a metérmela.

—Claro que sí —exclamó seguro—. Quiero hacértelo, Ttebayo. No es nada malo. Y seguro que se siente bien.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes estar tan seguro, Usuratonkachi?

Sasuke le arreó una patada que interceptó, aferrándole la pierna, besó la parte que quedó cerca de su rostro, acariciándola con los dedos y subiendo hacia su entrepierna. Posicionó su mano sobre el sexo contrario y sonrió agradado al ver que realmente había algo excitante en todo eso para el Uchiha.

—Hagámoslo, Sasuke.

Gateó hacia él, buscando su boca. Y esta vez, el beso fue suave, incluso correspondido. Quizás no era él el único obsesionado con el otro.

Y mientras sus manos se exploraban, se buscaban más íntimamente. Mientras que Sasuke se retorcía contra él, sus ideas estaban cada vez más claras de que realmente era así.

Más tarde, sentados en el exterior y pasándose un cigarrillo, Sasuke maldijo entre dientes cuando se frotó el trasero.

—La próxima vez serás tú el que esté abajo, maldita sea.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy deseándolo, ttebayo.

Porque sí. Al final resultaba que era amor. Extraño, asfixiante, pero amor.

 **FIN**

 **¡Gracias por participar!**

 **2016**


End file.
